Forbidden Love
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: After Percy is betrayed and hurt by countless woman he decides to give woman up. After disappearing with Nico and Jason for ten years, the trio returns with a group of Hunter boys. When Artemis and Percy's hunter collide, chaos erupts. What happens when some unwanted feelings come up between the two leaders?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Warning: Some character bashing

Chapter 1

"We are offering you Godhood and a chance to be on the council as an Olympian?" Zeus said as he looked down at the boy he had come to respect.

Percy looked around hesitantly. His green eyes flirted over to Annabeth and felt his heart-break. He couldn't think straight. "Y-yeah, sure, whatever." He murmured as he cast his eyes down.

The Gods noticed his unusual demeanor. Zeus shrugged and started chanting in Greek. Percy started to glow with a golden aura for a minute before it faded and Percy collapsed.

Annabeth looked at him guiltily. She had known how fragile Percy had been and she used him. It was shallow and she hated herself for it. They survived two wars together and they had dated for over a year. Percy had been in love with her and she knew it but she couldn't be with him. Annabeth wanted to love him, she really did. But after Thalia joined the Hunters right after Annabeth got her back she couldn't stay away. She missed Thalia and had grown quite fond of the other Huntresses.

Annabeth joined the Hunters and when Percy found out he was crushed. She had played him knowing she would never return his feelings. Then there was Rachel who he also liked but could never be with because she was the oracle.

But Percy was understanding. It was just one heartbreak. He would get over it and find a new girl who would love him. Percy was, after all, adorably irresistible.

But what Annabeth didn't know was how hard Percy took their break up.

When Percy was ten, his step-dad Gabe went out to a club and he was left at home with a strange woman who smoked a lot. Percy had to stay at least ten feet away just to breathe properly. The woman loved children, and not in the good way, and Percy was unfortunately her victim.

The woman had a lot of toys with her. Percy had been excited at first but was confused when he looked in the box. The woman pulled out an object she called a strap on and Percy had never been that much pain again. He never told anyone, and she kept coming back with friends and more 'toys'.

He was afraid of woman. They were controlling and sexist and he didn't like being around them. His mother was the only female he would allow close to him and when she died he was heartbroken. And then Annabeth played him. What he never understood was why woman acted better than everyone else. They say they want to be treated as equal and yet they force men to pay for a date and have men open doors for them. They ruled the world and men were their little puppets.

And then there were Artemis and her Huntresses. They preached men were wrong and abusive and never say anything about the flaws in woman. They despised men and claimed woman needed more power and it was their honor to stay maidens for their entire lives. Percy wished he could be a virgin his entire life or at least loose his virginity on his terms, but no. Woman didn't give him that option.

And now Annabeth was gone and it hurt and tore at his heart. He trusted her and he loved her and he did everything she wanted. And it still wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He gave up on love, it hurt to much and he really only wanted to cry. But he was a man and men weren't allowed to cry because it was a weakness but if a woman cried then it's sad and cute and they need comforting. It wasn't fair.

Percy blinked his eyes open, he was a God. A powerful God with influence and all he wanted to do was die. But he couldn't die because he was immortal.

Percy turned around quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nico frowned and helped him up. Nico was his best friend and was given immortality from the Gods. Nico also had a bad problem with woman, they stole and killed his sister and no woman liked him because he was creepy. He offered Percy a halfhearted smile.

"Hail, Perseus, God of Demigods and minor God of the sea." Zeus said proudly as he smiled at the boy he grew quite fond of. Nico ran up to Zeus and whispered something in his ear. Zeus thought for a second before agreeing. "Nico brings up a good point. Percy, how would you also like to be the God of the Hunt?"

"What? Father, that is my title!" Artemis exclaimed. Percy looked at her, he guessed even Goddesses were selfish.

"No, your the Goddess of the hunt and you have all female hunters. Percy will have all male Hunters if he wishes to accept."

Percy nodded, "I would be honored, Uncle."

"Well then. Hail Perseus, God of the Hunt and Demigods and minor God of the sea." Zeus said causing all the Olympians except Artemis to cheer.

Percy nodded. He was upset and wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Nico and Jason pulled him into a hug and make the decision to go where ever Percy went. He was their best friend after all.

"Come on, lets go." Jason, who was also immortal, whispered in Percy's ear before the three boys disappeared. Zeus and Hera watched Percy disappear. They knew exactly what happened in his childhood and they knew more boys went through the same thing everyday. Percy needed people he could trust and all the boys he would find would need him. There were a lot of boys in a similar situation as Percy and no one to help them because being a boy automatically made them strong in everyone else's eyes.

Poseidon also knew what happened to Percy and berated himself everyday that he never stopped it. Percy always acted strong and emotionless like how society wanted people to act. It pained him to see Percy act that way.

Thalia frowned at the spot her brother and the two boys she considered her brothers were just standing. A pang of guilt wafted through her. When she joined the Hunters she abandoned Percy. Nico needed someone the most at that time with the loss of his sister and she didn't even know Jason was still alive, what type of sister was she?

Piper glared, how dare her boyfriend just leave like that? She was rich and pretty and Jason should be her boyfriend. She called him. They were both immortal now and should start their life together. She seethed at the Gods before shrugging, she always had her Charmspeak.

XXX

So, what do you think of my first chapter? This will be Artemis x Percy.


	2. A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Authors note: I'm not sure how often I will update this and with school starting up again soon I probably will just update as much as I can so don't flame on me if I don't update in a while. I will update. Also, I am working on another story as well but I will alternate writing chapters. I never expected this to be a bigger hit than Scarlet Past but it makes sense. I guess slash isn't that big in Percy Jackson, it's disappointing but it makes sense. Also, someone asked me to make a OC of a hunter for them, I will but I am going to have to change some of the powers you gave him out. I hope that's okay.

Anyway, thank you for everyone reading and reviewing this. I'm pretty good at spelling and grammar but if anyone wants to beta just ask.

Chapter 2

"Stop, please. Mommy..." a small voice whimpered. A small boy pressed himself against the wall watching with big eyes as his mom pulled a cigar out from between her chapped lips. She sneered at the boy and glared.

"You worthless mistake. It's all your fault he's gone. I should have left your worthless ass out on the street when I had the chance. All you do is take and take."

The boy turned his head and squeezed his dark eyes closed bracing himself for the beating he knew he was about to receive. He waited, and waited. But he wasn't hit.

Slowly opened his eyes and saw his mommy lying on the ground, not moving. There was a boy dressed in long camo pants and a skin tight white shirt and a leather jacket kneeling at his mommy's fallen form.

"Nico, I found an infant girl." A new voice said from the staircase.

A third and fourth boy approached the small boy and smiled gently. "Don't worry. We're here to help you."

The boy whimpered and covered his face.

"My name is Percy, what is your name. How old are you?"

Percy was patiently waiting for an answer.

"H-Haru Mihkasu." the boy managed after a minute. He thought for a second before whispering, "I'm six. Is my sister and brother okay?"

The green eyed boy- Percy, turned and looked at the blond boy who had just walked down with the infant girl. "Jason, did you find a boy up there?"

"No, Dante, Cole. Go check the house for a boy." Jason called. Immediately two boys raced upstairs. "Hey Percy. She isn't waking up."

"Yumi!" Haru cried running towards Jason.

Jason smiled at the boy, "Do you have any family?" He asked as Percy took Yumi so he could have the Apollo boy's to heal her.

"Just Mommy." Haru said quietly as he watched his sister get passed around.

"No uncle or aunt or dad?" Jason pressed.

"Daddy went to Japan and the plane crashed. Mommy said it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't your fault." Jason reassured gently.

"Haru-nii" A voice cried and immediately a dark blur crashed itself into Haru.

"Hinata." Haru gasped pulling his little brother closer.

"Dante and Cole told me Mommy was gone." Hinata sobbed, his little hands were holding his brother tightly.

Percy frowned, "What should we do. They have no other family and they are not demigods."

"No orphanages." Cole said quickly shivering from his own past.

"We can take the boys and drop Yumi at Clarisse's and Chris'. They were waiting at least a decade for a child after their miscarriage." Nico said eyeing the now crying infant.

"No. I can't leave Yumi! She's our sister!" Hinata said quickly.

"She's just a baby." Haru whimpered.

Percy gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Yumi will be safe."

Haru and Hinata looked unsure but didn't argue. Dante smiled and opened a portal.

XXX

"Hey Percy!" Chris gave a small smile as he allowed Percy, Jason, Nico and the three kids. "What brings you here?"

Percy showed him the little girl blinking up at him. "Her name is Yumi and she has no where to go. We can't take her with us. Can you take and raise her?"

Chris' eyes brightened. "Yes! I mean I have to ask Clarisse but she will probably agree."

"Thank you. We have to go but we will visit soon." Percy promised as he put the giggling girl in Chris' hands. Chris looked down at the child and smiled, he looked up to thank Percy and ask where she came from but the doorway was empty.

XXX

Percy frowned and looked at Jason and Nico. "Can you feel it?"

The son of Jupiter and the son of Hades nodded, a worried expression. "Another war?" Nico guessed. "Maybe we should go back to New York and talk to the Gods. I'll drop you guys off at Camp-Half-Blood and-"

"No! Don't send us there. The amount of girls there would scare Dante and we don't even have a cabin to stay in."

"Then build me one. And try not to burn it down this time." Percy joked.

Whatever Jason and Nico were about to say was cut off as the other Hunters came in from training.

"Sir- I mean Percy, where are we going next?" One of the boy's said curiously.

"I'm going to send you all to camp and check on Olympus." Percy said receiving loud groans and complaints. "Enough. Behave yourself."

The boys began walking forward before Edward stopped and stiffened, "I sense a powerful monster nearby."

The hunters ran forward with arrows and swords out. There was at least twenty Lamia and Kampe and a couple Basilisk all surrounded a man and a quest of demigods.

"Get them!" Jason yelled charging into the group of monsters. The hunters followed his lead and quickly wiped out the surrounding monsters. The man raise his arms and smirked.

"Aren't you boys adorable. All matching and cocky. Well it's a shame I can't stay and chat." The man said, he looked at Percy and smiled, "I've missed y-."

A silver arrow pierced his chest causing the hunters to look at him shocked as he disintegrated. The older hunters immediately scowled.

"We've got this. Why don't you leave." Percy growled stepping forward.

Artemis crossed her arms and glared, "We can handle it. I wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty."

"That's funny. Last time we met I recall my Hunters being spotless while your's had a little dirt accident." Percy mused.

"We play fair."

"Fair? That's a joke." Percy laughed. Jason elbowed Percy and motioned towards the group of demigods. His eyes softened. Percy motioned for his hunters to stay. "Who are you?" he called.

A blond girl, probably the leader, stood and faced both groups of hunters. "I'm Aralina, daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy already disliked her. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. Not only were they shallow and selfish but they ruined nature with all their make up that was most likely tested on animals.

The boy and girl behind Aralina stood and introduced themselves. "I'm Alice, daughter of Athena and this idiot is my boyfriend Harold, son of Hephaestus."

Percy flinched, the boy- Harold- just let his girlfriend disrespect him and he didn't even defend himself.

There was four twelve year old's looking confused from behind the three teens. Percy sighed. "Alright guys. Set up camp. We'll stay here until daybreak."

Percy turned towards the group of demigods and sighed, "Are you on a quest?"

"Just picking up some demigods." Aralina said smirking, "I wouldn't mind picking you up."

Percy felt himself gag. One of his hunters coughed out "Slut" and the rest laughed. Harold and Alice immediately stood and looked mad.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice growled pointing her sword at him. Twenty swords and bows were aimed at her before her sword could move.

"Threatening a God?" Artemis frowned, "Not that I like him but I disapprove of your rashness."

Alice faltered, "A-a God?"

XXX

So, what do you think?


	3. Camp Half Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Warning: Some character bashing

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews. And I am sorry the chapters are short. I'll try to make longer chapters as the story goes on but for now the chapter will remain under 2k. As for any OC I put in, they will not be main characters. I'll put a list of my OC's at the beginning so you know what to expect.

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (Seth's character. 14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3-

Chapter 3:

"Sir," Edward whispered as he tried to hide himself from the girls. Percy had picked Edward up at Camp Half-Blood when the boy was eleven. He was the only male in the Dionysus cabin, all the rest had either died in war or were away for school. The girls teamed up on him and long story short, they terrified him.

Jason wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. The girl, Alice, was still in shock and was all but gaping at Percy. Artemis seemed pissed and Percy had his emotions carefully hidden.

"Why are demigods collecting other demigods instead of satyrs?" Percy mused looking at Aralina.

Harold answered. "The Gods seem desperate for more demigods to be together. After they combined the Roman camp with the Greek one they-."

"They combined the camps?" Artemis and Percy asked in unison making them both blush and glare at each other.

Aralina looked annoyed, "What type of Gods are you if you don't even know that. You must be minor Gods." She whispered the last part but everyone heard it.

"We should go to camp." Nico advised. "Chiron will know."

"Lupa would know as well." Jason said nodding to Nico's statement.

"Okay, we will continue the plan to Camp. I'll check on Olympus." Percy agreed.

"You girls are going to camp too." Artemis declared. "I should go to Olympus as well."

The groans and complaining was almost comical if not for the murder intent in the air.

"And no burning cabins! I'll tell Apollo to get you." Percy added as he flashed away.

The male Hunters all went into their camp to wait for sunrise.

Artemis turned towards her Huntresses. "I will have Apollo pick you up as well. Behave and no burning cabins." She flashed away.

Aralina paled, "What do they mean by no burning cabins?" Alice, Harold and the four demigods behind them shrugged with the same confused look.

Thalia led the Huntresses into their camp.

XXX

Percy smiled as Apollo agreed to pick his Hunters up just as Artemis flickered in.

"Apollo, I need you to drop my Hunters off at camp."

Apollo blinked. "I don't know. Last time both of your hunters was at camp they had a contest of who can burn down the most cabins and my cabin was destroyed.

"And…? Is that a yes?" Artemis asked.

Apollo sighed, "I guess. Only because you're my sister and Percy and his hunters are adorable in their little outfits. Oh, and I have kids in both of your hunts."

"Yeah." Percy said as he walked to the meeting room and sat on his chair. Zeus appeared and looked at Percy confused for a second before grinning and hugging him.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

Artemis answered, "Some demigod told us you combined the camps and why are you sending Demigods after Demigods? Why not satyrs?"

Zeus looked at them sadly. "So you haven't heard. I was hoping you would have some leads. Last year an atomic bomb fell on the Roman camp, luckily it was during the school year so there weren't many kids there. There were few camper casualties. That wasn't the worse part; New Rome was destroyed along with the people living in it. Now there are about forty small Roman children without parents. The campers are taking care of them. The satyrs are trying to figure out what is going on. We have no idea who did it."

"We'll look into it as well." Percy said bowing. Artemis did the same.

Percy turned to Artemis and nodded. "Looks like we're working together." He said grimly.

Artemis bit her lip and grudgingly nodded.

XXX

Dante grinned at Apollo, "Hi Daddy."

Apollo embraced his son and looked around. "Okay Artemis' girls on the right, Percy's boys on the left. No complaining or I get Thalia to drive and I'm sure Percy and Artemis wouldn't want you all dead."

The Hunters quickly packed their campsites up before filing silently into the bus. Thalia glared at him but he ignored it. Hinata pulled at Apollo's pants and lifted his arms. "I drive."

Apollo lifted the small boy. "Percy puts cute kids in his hunts just to mess with me." Apollo groaned causing the little boy to giggle.

"Percy is nice. He killed my mommy." Hinata said excitedly, his small hands tracing Apollo's handsome face. "You're pretty."

Apollo grinned, "Thank you, I am flattered."

"I'm four. How old are you?"

"… I actually don't know."

"Okay. Are we going to leave them?" Hinata asked innocently pointing at the demigods.

"Hmmm. Percy and Artemis never said anything about picking demigods up. What do you think- uh, what's your name?"

"Hinata. I'm four."

"Yes, you said, I'm Apollo. What do you think we should do with them Hinata."

Hinata thought for a moment, his hand clutching Apollo's shirt tightly.

"Aralina, Harold and Alice were mean to Percy. Alice said Artemis and Percy were minor Gods and they got upset." Hinata said pointed the three kids out.

"And the other four?"

"They didn't say anything."

Apollo nodded, "You four get on the bus."

"You can't just leave us!" Aralina gasped as the four kids hopped onto the bus.

Apollo glared, "You can't insult a God and get away with it. Especially my sister and my favorite cousin. Face my wrath." And with that he carried Hinata into the bus. "Hinata said he was driving." Apollo said as he sat in the driver's seat with Hinata in his lap.

The ride was long and boring. By the time they got to camp everyone was cranky. Hinata had fallen asleep during the ride and nobody spoke.

Apollo got out first; the four year old in his arms stirred but didn't wake up. Jason took Hinata and thanked Apollo for the ride. Nico had Haru on his back with the rest of the male hunters piled out. They looked exhausted from the lack of sleep and rest Percy had them going through. Artemis' huntresses weren't much better. None of the girls were as young as Hinata but the huntresses were still between the ages of six and sixteen.

The second Apollo disappeared they realized they were surrounded by campers.

"Tiger's," Jason called, referring to the rankings within their hunt. "Put all our stuff in Perseus' cabin. If it is still burned down rebuild it."

"Silver, do the same." Thalia said. "Artemis' cabin shouldn't have been rebuilt though so you need to build it."

A camper stepped forward. "I wouldn't do that. Perseus and Artemis may not have kids but I don't think they would appreciate having you stay there."

"Idiot." All the hunters laughed at him, "We'll manage."

"Where are Chiron and Lupa?" Nico demanded as he gently put Haru on the floor.

"They went out for a while."

Great.

XXX

So what do you think? Reviews make me happy.


	4. What are cubs?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love you guys. Anyway, I'm going to offer you something I offered my Scarlet Past readers. A chance for an OC. This is what I told them:

_I love all of you and I would marry you all but I already have 6 wives and 4 husbands, yes I'm one of those people who fake marry their friends. It's fun. Anyway, I am a little dramatic in my writing because I love drama and forbidden love. Anyway, no one wants to hear me ramble but there is a point to this A/N besides my confession of love. I have a question. __**On my account it has a thing with some charts. I understand story stats and profile stats but what does visitor stats mean?**__ Like is it the number of people visiting me when I'm asleep? If anyone has the answer I will marry you and declare my love for you in the next chapter and let you make an OC, see, this is bribery. I wasn't going to do any OC's in this but I will put it in my other story Forbidden Love, which is about hunters and a lot of drama and a lot of bashing on the female population._

_I officially hate the word fem now. I was looking for a good slash to read and I kept coming across fem!Percy or fem!Harry or fem!Naruto. They say fem with an exclamation point and it annoys me so much. People say 'Ichigo isn't gay, you can't pair him with Byakuya' however if you make Ichigo a girl then it is okay to pair Ichigo with Byakuya and Renji! There is no logic in that. Ichigo is a boy! He is shirtless enough times in Bleach to see that. So to everyone who says Harry and Percy and Naruto and anyone else is not gay, well they aren't girls either. Slash is way more practical than a magical gender change. The rest of this rant is on my profile page if you want to put it on your profile. _

_Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my rambling but I want to know if anyone knows any good crossover stories, I'm kind of obsessed with it right now like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson or Harry Potter and Naruto or Supernatural and Percy Jackson. I'm sure no one is reading this and has skipped to the story part of this but if you have read this and it was a total waste of time I apologize now but if you found it interesting then yay._

So basically I want to know what Visitor Stats means, why people would make a male character female or a good crossover story involving the shows and books I listed. Put it in the reviews or PM and if you don't give me a character in the review or page then I will assume you answered for the fun of it. Any OC will be hunters and will not be main characters.

Anyway, my other stories are slash and I wanted to tell you **this is NOT a slash.**

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (Seth's character. 14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- None

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 4:

Annabeth played with her bow absentmindedly, she was waiting for Thalia and Phoebe to finish dressing so they could head to the training area together. The other girls were already there probably terrorizing the campers.

Thalia looked upset as she approached Annabeth. "I want to talk to the male hunters."

"Why?" Annabeth asked like it was the worst idea ever, which in her head it probably was.

Thalia glared at her. "In case you forgot, my little brother is there and my two cousins Nico and Percy. Just because you dislike them doesn't mean I do. You betrayed Percy Annabeth, not the other way around. Get that through your skull."

"I never told him to love me." Annabeth said. "It was his fault for being a stupid boy."

Thalia looked at Annabeth with disbelief before storming out of the cabin. She approached Perseus' cabin and immediately found Nico. Before he could she her she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Nico froze at the contact, "Only four people would dare hug me and since Percy is in Olympus, Jason is bathing and Hinata is tiny I assume it is Thalia." He said a smile on his lips.

"You're no fun." Thalia would have pouted if she was any less of a woman.

"Hey Thalia, what brings you here?" a curious voice asked behind her.

Thalia found herself in a tight hug courtesy of Jason. Nico managed to escape and glared at Thalia halfheartedly.

"Jason! Nico! Why is there a girl here? Is she going to hurt me like mommy and my auntie hurt me?" A small voice asked clutching Nico's leg.

Nico smiled and picked the five year old blond up. There was a visible scar over the boy's eye causing Thalia to assume he was blind in that eye. There was also a nasty looking burn mark on the boy's bare shoulder and a plastic right foot instead of a real one.

Thalia's heart went out for the boy.

Jason grinned, "this is my sister Thalia, don't worry, she won't hurt you and if she does Nico and I will teach her a lesson. Thalia, this is Dylan. We found him three months ago, his twin sister and older brother were already dead when we got there and his foot had been frozen to the point where we had no choice but to remove it. His mom had thrown a knife at him and blinded his left eye and his aunt poured hot water on him. We were lucky to have gotten him when we did. He is such a sweet kid."

Nico tossed the boy in his arms to Jason who caught him with ease. He turned the boy upside down. "Why aren't you in training?"

Dylan giggled and struggled to get out of Jason's arms only to be tickled.

"Dante said he doesn't feel safe with all the girls here and refuses to take the cubs or the foxes to the training grounds. He said we should train here where it's safe." Dylan managed to explain once the tickling was over.

Nico frowned, "That makes sense."

Thalia looked at Nico confused, "what about Cubs?"

"Those are our ranking," Jason explained as he tossed Dylan back to Nico.

"Cubs are the youngest and their rank cannot go up until they get older. Cubs are age eight and younger and are not immortal because Percy wants them to age. Dylan, Hinata and Haru fit in that category. The step higher than that is Fox which is age's nine to eleven. Foxes are also not immoral and spend their time observing and training. Edward and Eli are currently the only Foxes. Once a boy reaches 12 they have a choice to go to camp or school depending if they are half blood or not or continue up the ranks. Once a boy reaches twelve and he decides to stay he has a choice to make; bow or sword. If he chooses bow then he will go into the Snakes and Sword will put him in Tigers. These have their own ranks inside of them." Nico explained.

"Then there are the highest ranks. Percy, of course is the Alpha King. Nico and I are Prince's, then there are the Dragon, our best Archers Cole and Owen and our best swordsmen Dante, and the twins Alexander and Damien. Those five are the only Dragons." Jason explained.

"I'm going to be a Dragon!" Dylan grinned proudly.

"Me too!" Hinata and Haru ran up to them followed but the rest of the cubs.

Thalia's heart tore when she saw the bruises on Hinata's face and parts of a seven year olds ear torn off. One of the boys had their face hidden behind his hair but she could see the cruel burn marks painfully marking his face. A six year old had the letters MISTAKE carved into his leg and a nine year old had his entire left arm gone.

Thalia wanted to hug the boys but they were eyeing her with fear and distrust.

"Okay Cub's, twenty laps around the camp." Nico said as he put Dylan down, all the boys but two ran off. "Ed and Eli, you guys have one hundred pushups, sit ups, and thirty laps." The two Foxes ran off.

"That should keep them occupied for a couple hours." Nico said turning back to Thalia who gaped at him. "What?"

"How could you do that to them, that boy was missing an arm and you're making him do a hundred pushups!"

Jason glared, "Eli has worked so hard. We found him when he was seven. His mother disowned him because he had no left arm and the kids in the orphanage never played with him. He can handle a hundred pushups. He is stronger than most people and I don't appreciate you looking down on him."

Thalia looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry. It's just, they look so vulnerable and I just want to hug them."

Nico's glare lessened, "Well that is what Percy, Jason and I do. Girls tend to get more help than boys do and that is why we help them. If a mortal saw a little girl getting pushed down and a little boy getting pushed down whom do you think they would help first?"

"It depends-."

"Wrong, they would help the girl first. I witnessed it firsthand. A couple of girls were pushing around some younger kids. One girl pushed a five year old girl to the floor while another pushed a boy off a swing. The boy was more hurt but the girl had been rushed to immediately. She was taken to the nurse and got an ice pack for a little bruise and the boy was laughed at for being weaker than a girl. The boy didn't get ice because he was never taken to the nurse. We had him join us, a son of Apollo. His mother beat him and doted on his sister. He would have ran away anyway but this way he is safe."

"That's awful." Thalia gasped

"That's life." Jason said grimly, "Thankfully his case wasn't so severe. His is a Tiger right now, his name is Blake."

Thalia bit her lip, "Many of the Huntresses do know what you're doing, and Annabeth is against it along with Piper. Piper isn't a hunter but she travels with us. She is kind of a slut and honestly I don't like her anymore."

Jason looked at her sadly, "she is rather pushy."

"Jason!" Dante ran over, he bowed quickly and smile. "We finished this morning's training and are ready to catch lunch." The four boys behind him bowed as well.

Jason waved his hand lazily, "no need, we'll eat camp food while we stay here. Gather the other boys and tell them to come here."

"Yes sir." The Dragon's chorused before running off.

Thalia smirked, "Meet you at the breakfast area."

XXX

Just a filler chapter to explain the rankings and introduce some boys. Review for virtual cookies and hugs!


	5. Hey Guys

Hey everyone!

Sorry, this isn't a chapter but this is important. School for me has started up again and with all the advanced classes I'm taking I won't be able to update for a while. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories but I won't be updating in a while. Please no flames for my lack of updating. I am determined to finish these stories.

Thank you for all the reviews, I have bad news. Since school is starting up soon I won't be able to update very much because I am taking advanced classes and will have a lot of homework. I will update as much as I can because I love you guys but don't get upset if I don't update. I WILL finish this story. Anyway, I wanted to thank Benji99 for telling me what Visitor Stats are and Benji, if you want an OC just PM the details or review. If you don't then it's fine.

Anyway, if anyone has any idea put them in the reviews and if they don't conflict with my ideas already I might put them in. it's better to have many minds working together instead just one. Also, I guess it wasn't a good idea to write three stories at the same time because now I don't know if I put something incorrect in the wrong story and you guy get all confused. I can't stop writing any of the stories because it isn't fair for everyone. And I don't know how long I want my stories. I know Midnight Sky will be the longest only because I have the most ideas for this story. Scarlet Past will also be pretty long and Forbidden Love will be the shortest only because there isn't enough drama in that pairing. Sure Percy and Artemis both swore off love but once they get together it is only a matter of time before people accept it. Scarlet Past will, by far, be the most complicated because getting Luke and Percy together was barely easy but Nico will be hard to incorporate because no one just straight out says 'I need two lovers because you're not good enough' and then there is the whole Jason thing. I really have no idea how to shove him in. I was originally going to have Luke want all three of the big three kids but I made him too soft. Then there is the whole Kronos ordeal. Midnight Sky will also be difficult because I haven't even decided who Harry will be with. Apparently Harry x Draco is a no, I don't really think I would be able to do that anyway because I made Draco more of his brother. Then I was going to do Harry x Lord Voldemort because I love that pairing and I had this whole plan to have Tom's diary be the Horcrux that brings him back to life as a 16 year old boy and Harry and Tom get together that way but I don't think that would work, maybe a different fic I will do that. Then there are his brothers. Caleb, Kevin and Harry don't need a pairing but I want them to have loved before they die. So I need ideas and don't PM because then I won't know which idea belongs to which story. It would be weird if Percy appeared at Hogwarts and made out with Artemis in front Luke, Nico, and Jason who then got jealous and attempted to kill Artemis only to have Kevin, Harry and Caleb magically appear and the six boys fight to the death while Percy and Artemis fight The Gods and Lucifer, Axrael, and Voldie lead the hunters into a battle again the Akatsuki and Aries laughs evilly and kills everyone. MWHAHAHA….

Okay, I doubt I would get that confused but still, it could happen.

And I have no idea where the Akatsuki came from. I haven't posted any of my hundreds of Naruto fic's yet. Naru x Sasu x Neji x Gaa x Haku x Sai is my favorite pairing. Dominant Naruto all controlling over his pretty porcelain submissive dolls and Gaara being the alpha submissive who keeps the dark haired dark eyed boys in line… yeah, I spend a lot of time thinking about this… it is my favorite pairing because while I like Uke! Naruto I think his character is more dominant and the Asian Naruto characters make cute and smexy submissive ukes.

Anyway, no one wants to hear me ramble about Naruto since none of my fic's are Naruto. L I wrote something for each story below in this order. Scarlet Past, Midnight Sky, and lastly Forbidden Love.

Find the story your reading below and read what I wrote.

**Scarlet Past:**

I have already written half a chapter for you so expect it soon. It might be shorter only because I want to get it out to you guys quicker. I am also sorry because I don't think Nico will make it into this chapter. I will try but with the way I started this chapter I think he will have to wait. Percy has some cruel Hunters to deal with before he and Nico can run into each other's arms. Just kidding, that won't happen. Percy loves Luke for the time being and Nico is still a card loving little boy.

Anyway, since I already written part of chapter 8- or I guess nine now since this is chapter eight, I will give you a little preview. A/N- preview is subjected to change.

_"Percy Jackson?" he whispered before shaking his head._

_I nodded shocked. I pulled off my wig and looked at him._

_"She thought you were dead." He said numbly before grinning and embracing me._

_I pushed him away, "who are you?"_

_He blushed, "oh, I'm sorry. My name is Paul Blofis. I'm married to your mother."_

Sorry, I love Paul. He must be in Percy's life, even if it is just a small part. And for the sake of this story Nico and Bianca go to Goode High School.

Anyway, I love you guys.

**Midnight Sky:**

Okay, so I realize that a lot of this is unrealistic as you pointed out. I was rewriting this as I stated earlier and I guess I forgot to take some parts out. I was going to add the whole Kevin bit later and I thought I needed some background to make him the school slut but I kind of went ahead of myself and forgot he was eleven and eleven year olds don't sell their bodies for money. I will get rid of that part for now. As for the OC's I made. I guess I didn't realize how many I made and I know a lot of people dislike OC's. I already re write this story three times and I don't want to write it again to get rid of my OC's but I will kill most of them off for you. As for Kevin, again I'm sorry. I guess I implied he was raped but that wasn't what happened and I will just get rid of Kevin's scenes in the previous chapters.

Anyway, sorry. I will update as soon as I figure out a way to fix this story. As for the Voldemort spawns, there is a reason I put them in and no, neither Lucifer nor Axrael end up with any of the Potter boys. They are the enemy. Well, right now they are. All decisions are subjected to change. As for Lucius and Remus' kid Aries. I just wanted to make a cute character everyone likes who is lethal in battle and smart. As for Carina, Roxana, Leo and Lyra; well I don't know their purpose. I'll kill some of them off or find some way to get rid of them without killing. You can vote in the reviews of who should be killed off and how. But Aries stays. I have plans for Aries, Lucifer, and Axrael.

Well… that sounded creepy….

Anyway. Thanks for the reviews.

**Forbidden Love: **

With this story since it is not what I usually write (yes I have more than three stories. They are just hand written and depressing.) I have no idea how this will turn out. You guys seem to like it so far and I have so many ideas for it. I can't say I'm surprised with how popular this is and how it is so easily competing with my slash stories because I know Percy Jackson doesn't have a lot of slash fans. If I wrote a Percy x Annabeth story that would probably beat all of my stories in record time. But I like forbidden love. I will NEVER write a Percy x Annabeth fic or a Thalia x Nico fic because it doesn't interest me personally. Percy x Annabeth is way to overused and boring because they are already together in the books and Nico and Thalia are just like oh, we don't know what to do with them, let's put them together. (Sorry if I offend anyone). So stop asking me to put them together or write a fic for them. I will not mention any names. You know who you are.

Anyway, I'm glad you like my fic so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews, I have bad news. Since school is starting up soon I won't be able to update very much because I am taking advanced classes and will have a lot of homework. I will update as much as I can because I love you guys but don't get upset if I don't update. I WILL finish this story. Anyway, I wanted to thank Benji99 for telling me what Visitor Stats are and Benji, if you want a OC just PM the details or review. If you don't then it's fine.

Also, I will ask again for ideas since no one did last chapter. Though I don't blame you if you didn't read it since it combined all my stories.

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (Seth's character. 14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6-

Chapter 6:

Percy kneeled next to Artemis and examined the rubble. The entire New Rome was destroyed from once a glorious place.

Artemis looked on in horror. "Over there."

Percy ran over and stared at a charred leg. He removed the rubble covering the body and found himself staring at a young boy staring blankly into nowhere. Percy checked the boy's pulse and found none.

Artemis gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hand. "How many now?"

"Ninety seven casualties and thirty fatally injured," Percy said as he picked the boy's corpse up.

Artemis looked on sadly. "I think we're done here. Let's-." Her voice faltered.

Percy looked around, he heard it too. It sounded like crying. Exchanging a glance with Artemis they both raced towards the sound. They found themselves in the woods face to face with two little kids standing over a woman's burnt body.

"Mrs. Appleton, wake up," the boy whimpered as he shook her prone form.

The girl was in tears and fell to her knees. Artemis rushed over and held her. Percy picked the screaming little boy up and the four of them disappeared.

XXX

Zeus looked down at the two small children in both his Hunter Gods arms. They both had midnight black hair and clear baby blue eyes.

"Yes, it appears they are mine." Zeus mused. "I had no idea she had twins."

Percy shifted the boy in his arms and looked at Artemis. "We still haven't discovered who destroyed New Rome and why but we found all the survivors and bodies. I'll document it tonight and post the list in Camp Half-Blood in the morning for the campers to see whose family is still alive. Then I will gather all the orphans and match their names to see if any are missing."

"I'll have all the people living in the New Rome documented and have people name bodies." Artemis said.

Zeus nodded, "that makes sense."

Percy and Artemis nodded and left in a flash.

XXX

Alexander and Damien frowned and covered the Cubs with their own body. Both boys had long black hair and cold green eyes. Hinata gripped Alexander's leg and peered at the campers who approached them.

A blond girl with huge breasts smiled at them in a way one would considered attractive.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a stroll on the beach with me."

Damien growled, this girl had no modesty. Her big breasts were visible. Even the huntresses had some modesty.

The girl blushed and looked away; she was shy and was nervous about his answer.

Alexander looked away in disgust. A pretty redhead smiled next to her and twirled her hair. Her smooth legs were completely uncovered and her white dress was short enough that with a little wind would reveal everything.

Damien turned and ushered the Cubs away. Alexander sneered at the girl making them swoon at him. He could practically see the stars in their eyes.

"You girls are all shallow." Alexander said as he picked Hinata up and held the sniffling boy close.

Haru stuck his tongue out at the girls.

"Sir! You've returned!" Dylan cried running passed the blond and ginger girl and jumping onto Percy. Artemis hid a smile and watched and the identical twins let the cubs run towards Percy in tears.

"Careful," Percy said kneeling down to show them the little boy in his arms.

The boy started crying as soon as Percy put him down. He gripped Percy's shirt and hid his face. Percy sighed, this always happened when he tried to put the boy down. The girl in Artemis's arms wasn't much better.

The twins looked at Percy and sent him a questioning gaze.

Percy smiled at them and motioned them towards him. "I want you to get the Dragons and gather all the orphans. Bring them to the middle of camp and use this as a name call. Mark all that are not present and all the kids on this list and off this list will be sent to Chiron. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" the twins said in unison before racing off.

XXX

Thalia sighed, Artemis was back and she was given work. The twins groaned and started speaking in French. They tended to speak in their first language whenever they got stressed.

Jason and Nico slapped the twins on the back of their heads. "You're doing it again." The princes said in unison.

The twins blushed and smirked. "Sorry sirs."

XXX

Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to put something up for you faithful readers. And please, if you have any ideas please put it in the comments.


	7. Twists

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (Seth's character. 14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6- NONE

Chapter 7- Aries and Aquila (Twins, 3, male and female) James(Jamie) (5, Male)

Chapter 7:

"No! I wanna stay with sister!" the little boy in Percy's arms cried. He squirmed and thrashed attempting to get to the sobbing girl in Artemis' arms.

Percy sighed and put the boy down, "let's just leave them with the other orphans."

"No! Stay with Percy!" the boy screamed.

Percy growled, he was tired and had been having this argument for hours. Artemis was nodding off and both immortals were deep in a headache.

Jason grabbed the little boy but the boy's grip on Percy's shirt was too tight.

"Aries!" the girl screamed, though there was something wrong with the way she spoke.

Percy froze; they got one of the twin's names. The boy was Aries.

"Aquila!" the boy screamed back. Both twins reached towards each other.

Artemis smiled. Aquila, a pretty name.

Percy frowned; the boy was acting strange like his life would end without his sister. It made sense. She was probably the only thing he had left.

Aries cried harder and his grip on Percy tightened if possible. Percy sighed and sat down. Artemis collapsed next to him and they let the two small children latch onto each other but still keep a small hand latched onto their respective savior.

Once the crying subsided Percy looked up at his Hunters and dismissed them. "I will stay in the Big House for the night with Artemis and the twins."

"You will not! Artemis will hurt you. You can't leave with a _girl_." Alexander spat the last word.

Phoebe scowled and crossed her arms, "Lady Artemis would never stoop so low as to hurt a boy. We should be more worried about the boy hurting our Lady."

"Our Lord would never act as slutty as a woman." Damien snapped.

"Enough," Percy said softly. He smiled at his boys, "I will be fine. And if you ever need me I will be only a walk away. Okay? I cannot let this little boy suffer more than he already has. It isn't fair to him."

The hunters hesitated before leaving. The poor boy did deserve some comfort before he chose his fate. Percy sighed completely exhausted.

Aries cuddled closer to Percy. Percy glanced at Artemis and smiled, she looked cute when she was half asleep.

Wait a second. He did not just think that! He must have been more tired than he thought.

Artemis followed Percy to the Big House and knocked on the door. Chiron smiled and invited them in.

"We were wondering if we could stay the night here. These kids need some time to calm down before we explain everything to them." Percy explained as he motioned to the clingy boy nodding off on his hip.

Chiron nodded understanding what Percy meant. Percy followed Chiron to a spare room and sat on one of the four beds. One already had an injured boy in it so there were only three unoccupied. Artemis put Aquila in one of the bed before climbing in the bed next to her. Percy placed Aries with his sister before climbing into the last bed.

XXX

Haru ran up to Jason and grinned. "Look! I ran the farthest today out of all the cubs!"

Jason grinned and swooped the little boy up. He held him close and breathed in his scent. He loved all the Hunters because they were his family he always wanted. "I'm so proud of you," he praised before raising an eyebrow at the rest of the cubs.

"I can't believe you let the newbie show you up!" he teased.

Dylan pouted and reached his skinny arms up only to get lifted from behind. He shrilled in laughter as Nico flipped him upside down.

"What are you Cubs doing out here? The Dragons should be watching you." Nico asked as he used his other arm to lift Hinata.

Cole ran up to them clearly upset. He grabbed little Jamie and tossed him over his shoulders, "you little demons."

The boys squealed in delight and attempted to escape Cole's wrath only to be surrounded by the remaining four Dragons who looked equally upset.

"You guys can't run around here. It isn't safe with all the girls here." Dante growled. He hated the fact that his family couldn't run around freely.

Hinata escaped Cole and ran to Dante. "Where's Percy?" he asked cutely.

Alexander smiled at the boy, "Percy is with our new brother Aries." He explained feeling much more at ease with knowing where the Cubs were.

Jason frowned and put Haru in Alexander's arms, "why weren't you with the boys?"

"We were watching the Foxes dueling and the Tigers taking laps and I guess they waited until we weren't looking before sneaking off." Damien answered. His explanation must have been accurate because the Cubs got a sneaky look on their faces and giggled.

"I blame you," Nico told Jason jokingly.

"I am rather ninja like," Jason agreed only to get playfully hit from Nico.

XXX

Percy and Artemis were drinking coffee with Chiron on his porch when Aquila ran to them in tears, Aries trailing behind her.

Aquila pat Aries on his hand and the boy ran forward and gripped onto Artemis. "Percy."

"Over here," Percy said softly. The boy followed the voice. "What's wrong Ari, are you okay?"

The boy didn't respond, Percy asked again and this time the boy looked down. "I can't see. Mrs. Appleton told me it was called blindness. Aqui can't hear, Mrs. Appleton called it deafness." He explained.

Percy's eyes flickered to Aquila who just stood there as if Aries didn't say anything.

"Aries?" Aquila asked, her voice was void of emotion.

"That's the only thing she can say. We were born like this but she learned my name somehow."

Artemis and Percy frowned, that was why they seemed so close. They relied on each other.

Well, this would be harder than they thought.

XXX

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm spoiling you by updating twice before my other stories. Plus I am open to any ideas for any of my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

Story: Forbidden Love (Yes I have to write this now unless you want me to update this in the wrong story. I have five running Stories at the moment)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot and Percy's hunters.

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad ( 14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6- NONE

Chapter 7- Aries and Aquila (Twins, 3, male and female) James(Jamie) (5, Male)

Chapter 8-

Cubs: (- to 8)

Hinata, Haru, Dylan, Jamie, and Aries

Foxes: (9-11)

Eli and Edward

Snakes: (12+) Bow

Tigers: (12+) Sword

Blake

Dragons: (The strongest)

(Archers) Cole, Owen

(Swordsman) Alexander and Damien and Dante

Princes: (Co-Leaders)

Alpha King: (Leader)

Chapter 8:

Before I start I got a question about why or how come Piper is so OOC. I HATE Piper. She is a fucking bitch in my opinion, I mean she tries to be ugly and complains that she is too pretty and then she thinks she owns Jason and takes him away from poor Reyna and is so mean to Leo and her 'charmspeak' is such a stupid idea of a power, I mean she can ask for whatever she wants and get it, she is pretty, she had her dream boy and she still isn't happy. I really dislike the Artemis cabin and I like slash so if anything Nico would get paired with Jason because I like it better but since I don't want to get flamed the only pairing I'm doing is Percy and Artemis. If you like Piper I'm sorry but she and Jason aren't going to be together in this fic.

Chapter 8:

Percy eyed the many now orphaned or lost kids. Adult where searching the kids to find theirs but couldn't find any. A little girl was brought to the front and Percy carried her to the stage.

"Adana. Is Adana's family here? Does anyone know who this five year old is?" Jason called out as a man claimed her. Jason took the girl from Percy and put her in seat at the table the Huntresses were at and motioned for the man to follow him. The Hunters were sorting, filling out paper work and bringing kids over while the Huntresses filled out the rest if the paper work and dealt with the family members.

Percy looked at Artemis sadly. She looked sad and less mean than usual.

Nico tapped Percy on the shoulder and handed him a small boy and an envelope. Jason took the envelope and called out "Adam. Is Adam's family here? Does anyone know who this three year old is?"

A delighted gasp rung through the air. A young girl, probably sixteen ran up to them.

"He's my sister's son." The girl said sadly as she tried to take the boy. Percy handed Adam to Nico and Nico led her to a table and put the boy next to Phoebe.

They've been doing this all day and quite frankly the hunters and huntresses were pissed at each other.

Dante led two small boys to Percy and handed Jason two envelopes.

"Jack and Jake. Does anyone know these two boys?"

Silence.

"Jake and Jack! Anyone know them? Any family?"

"Take them to unclaimed kids 5 and under." Jason told Dante.

"But I want my mommy." The younger one said cutely. His eyes watered. "Mommy!" He cried.

His cry tore the Hunters and Huntresses hearts.

Alexander pulled a screaming little girl onto the stage. He handed Jason the envelope and waited for her to be claimed.

"Julia. Does anyone know her?" Jason called tiredly. The girl screamed louder and begged for her mother and father.

Nobody claimed her.

Percy sighed. It was getting late and everyone was tired with all the emotional trauma and sadness. He waved his hand and his hunters paused their actions. "We will continue tomorrow. Get some rest."

XXX

Thalia sat next to Phoebe and frowned. "Where is Lady Artemis?"

"She's spending the night in New Rome with Percy in order to gather more information about who attacked it."

"But they've been working all day. They must be exhausted."

"Lady Artemis can handle it."

Thalia frowned. It wasn't Lady Artemis she was worried about. It was Percy who had been stressed all week. She recognized the fatigue easily. Nothing had ever been easy to him and the attack is just adding more unnecessary pain.

XXX

Sorry the chapter was short, anyway, what did you think? Thoughts? REVIEW FOR MORE UPDATES. That means you.


	9. Goodbye Camp

Story: Forbidden Love –Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Author's note: Okay, so I agree I have hated on the female population but to my defense I hate on them in Scarlet Past and in return I made Clarisse and Annabeth Percy's friends. I guess I forgot in this story. In my defense as well this is put in Percy's Hunters and Percy's POV and they automatically dislike girls and will find anything they say and do slutty and annoying. In this story I WILL BASH ON ANNABETH, PIPER, AND THE HUNTRESSES (for the beginning at least).

This will not be a story where Percy tries to get Artemis or submits to her. Percy is not some pussy like he is in other Percy x Artemis stories where he swears to the Styx's that he will protect her. He will not take any of her crap about being careful around her hunters and WILL get pissed at her if she discriminates against men.

Yes I am a girl and I hate how most girls act. I know not all girls act this way but for the sake of my story most of the girls will.

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad ( 14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6- NONE

Chapter 7- Aries and Aquila (Twins, 3, male and female) James (Jamie) (5, Male)

Chapter 8- NONE

Chapter 9- Layla Adams (6, Female), Delya Adunet (7, Female)

Chapter 9:

Zeus looked down at his daughter. "I'm afraid that since we don't even know the enemy you could be in danger. I want you to combine your hunters."

"Absolutely not," Percy said at the same time Artemis said, "No way!"

Zeus sighed, "Well then I'm not letting you leave Camp."

"My hunters are far more than qualified to take care ourselves," Percy argued, his eyes looked away from Artemis.

"I will not have my Hunters traveling with _boys_," Artemis scowled at the thought.

"My hunters wouldn't touch yours. They have self-respect," Percy sneered.

"You need to do the quest together anyway; it makes sense to travel together anyway." Zeus glared down at them, "it's not a suggestion. It's an order."

Percy growled and disappeared. He appeared back in camp and gathered all his hunters.

"We're leaving. Start packing. We'll leave at sunset."

"Sunrise makes more sense," Artemis said from behind him.

"The night is easier to travel. That way when we are asleep it will be in the daylight and monster are less likely to attack," Percy argued.

"Oh, I didn't know your hunters needed light to sleep." Artemis mocked.

Percy glared, "I have four year olds traveling with me. I'm not risking it." He growled.

"Leave them behind then," she growled, "they can't fight."

SLAP.

Everyone turned to see Percy standing over Artemis, his eyes burned with anger. Thalia and the other huntresses rushed to her side, all glaring up at Percy.

"What was that for?" Thalia questioned angrily.

Percy glared, "Listen to me carefully _bitch_," he growled, "I am not leaving any of my Hunter's behind nor will I allow any of them to be bossed around by _you_. I would save my Hunters before even thinking of saving one of yours. Got it?"

Artemis met his eyes with the same anger, "You're just like the rest of the men out there. Hitting a girl."

"A girl? Is that what you think you are? Because all I see is a sexist, controlling bitch who would abandon a four year old just because he's a boy." Percy spat. "I'll treat you like a girl when you start acting like a girl."

"I act like the Lady I am." She said simply.

"You act like your so much better than we are. Let me tell you something, _girl_. I don't turn every girl who accidently walks into my camp into an animal while you turn every poor, lost boy who is probably terrified into a deer or whatever because he is male and must mean harm."

"He probably does mean harm," Artemis defended herself.

"Does he really? I found at least five boys, terrified out of their minds at being turned into animals after they ran away because of a traumatic experience. Three of them tried to kill themselves in front of my eyes because they were so confused and scared." Percy hissed at her.

"It would be better if they died," Artemis spat.

Percy growled, "Boy's we're leaving now!" he yelled.

"Percy?" a small voice asked. Hinata tugged on Percy's pants. Percy's eyes softened as he leaned down to pick the small boy up. "I'm scared. Are you really going to leave me behind? I swear I will train really hard so I won't be a burden."

Percy glared at Artemis and missed the guilt flicker in her eyes. "I would never leave you behind."

Hinata hugged Percy, a grin on his face. "Thank you!"

"I would never leave a brother behind." He promised.

XXX

"What are we going to do with Aries and Aquila?" Jason asked. He looked at the sleeping blind bot for a second.

Percy bit his lip. "I guess they come with us. We can't leave them alone here; it will be way to chaos for them here."

Nico lifted the boy into his arms and slung a backpack over his shoulder. "Let's head out."

The boys went off into the night trailed by the Huntresses. They kept their distance and got a pretty good distance for camp before stopping to rest in an open field.

"Snakes, your turn to go hunting." Nico said. None of the boys groaned which made Nico smile. He refused to look weak and lazy in front of girls.

"Dante? Since we're not in camp anymore can we play?" Dylan asked innocently.

Dante grinned and crouched so he was face to face with Dylan before tapping his nose. "You're it."

Dylan took a moment to realize what happened before looking at the other small kids and saying, "Let's get him."

A fleet of small boys ran after the dragon, laughter in the air. Percy smiled as he watched the rest of the dragon and a group of Tigers join in.

Eli jumped on Dante and yelled, "I got him!" before he was tackled by cute kids.

Thalia laughed and looked on sadly. The boys looked like their having fun and without dangerous games. They were laughing and enjoying the extended life that was given to them.

"I want to play with them." A seven year old daughter of Hermes Thalia recognized as Delya.

"Me too," a six year daughter of Athena named Layla nodded.

"Do you think they'll let us?" Delya asked.

"We can ask. Thalia, can you go with us?" Layla asked shyly.

Thalia smiled, "sure."

The three girls headed towards the group of boy and Thalia cleared her throat to get their attention. "We were wondering if we could play," she said keeping a gripe on the smaller girls so they wouldn't get hurt if the boys said no.

Dylan grinned at her, remembering her from earlier. "You're Jason's sister right? Of course you can play; Jason says you're good so you won't hurt us."

Thalia smiled, "these are my friends Layla and Delya. Is it okay for them to play, they won't hurt you either, I promise."

Dante frowned and put a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Do you think they can handle our extreme dosage of fun?"

Dylan nodded, "Try to keep up," he said tagging Layla and sprinting off. The other boys behind him.

Layla blinked, "They're really fast." She caught Hinata in the corner of her eye, "not fast enough though."

Hinata gasped and glared at Layla as she sprinted away. "Haru! Help, I fell."

Haru raced up to his brother onto to get tagged and left behind.

Jason smiled as he watched the girls join the game. They would start getting used to each other and eventually start trusting the other sex. It was good for them.

More importantly, it was good for Percy.

XXX

As you can tell with this chapter I have major writers block so please review with ideas. I will love you forever. Also, I finished my first fic over the week if you want to check it out, it's Harry Potter and it's called back to school if anyone is interested. I also started a Kingdom Hearts fic called For the Record so check that out too. NO FLAMES!

Please review with ideas. Don't PM me because as I said before it will confuse me and also, if you're reading more than one of my stories and you review, can you review for the RIGHT story and make the review easy to understand. Not to be mean but can someone dissect this for me:

_DO IT i need u to (RIGHT NOW) START WRITEING A STORY WHERE PERCYS CHILDHOOD IS SHONE TO THE GODS ALL OF IT PLEASE i know its weird but your the one who made a cross dressing rape story muhahahahahahahahahah btw im fucking insane . un_

Some anonymous person sent me this and I didn't really understand it. It is a review for Scarlet Past but I assume you won't need to read the story to get the question, if it is a question….


	10. Fighting

Story: Forbidden Love

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Disclaimer: I do not own

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6- NONE

Chapter 7- Aries and Aquila (Twins, 3, male and female) James (Jamie) (5, Male)

Chapter 8- NONE

Chapter 9- Layla Adams (6, Female), Delya Adunet (7, Female)

Chapter 10- Isaiah (5, Male), Zaida (7, Female), Evelina, Alana, Lesli (2, Female), Kyle (4 mos. Male)

Chapter 10:

Leo sat up and stretched. He smiled at his lovers and sat for a second just admiring them.

Yeah, that's right. The great Leo Valdez had two lovers. He was just that cool.

Leo climbed out if the warm bed and walked down the stairs to a kitchen. He lived on Olympus as an immortal. It had been a challenge to not run off with Percy, Nico and Jason but he couldn't give love up. Not with them around. They loved him and he loved them, not that anyone would ever accept it. It was too unnatural, the idea of polygamy and bisexuality.

It was looked down upon and that was the reason they wouldn't live on mount Olympus where they could be mocked and hurt. They lived in a city with other people like them who accepted them.

Clarisse and Chris lived next door with their daughter Yumi. Leo was upset when he heard Percy came around here with another small child who needed a family and didn't say hi. Percy was well-known in the town because the majority of the children in there were from him.

In fact, after Leo's first child had been born, it had taken a lot away from his wife. They didn't want to risk another child but they did want a large family.

Their son Isaiah would be five this year. He was their only blood child and was quite well rounded. Then there was the oldest, a girl named Zaida who was seven.

Percy had found the girl half starving on the streets after being kicked out of her house with her brother. Percy had taken her older brother Eli and left her with in Leo's care. Leo adored the girl, she was so helpful and smart that he couldn't help but fall in love with her.

Then there were the triplets. Well… they weren't actually triplets but when Percy gave them to him they were all the same age and became very close.

The first two years old was Evelina. She was the oldest of the triplets and the leader of them. Then there was Lesli who was the middle one who had quite a bit of attitude when she was upset. She was sweet and cuddly any other time. The last was Alana, a sweet little angel as Leo dubbed her. She was just so cute and kind hearted it was hard to see past her natural beauty and kindness.

The youngest was an infant named Kyle. Kyle was too young for Percy to even consider have join his hunters so he was given to Leo.

Speaking of which, there was the cries of his little prince. Rushing to the nursery he reached into a crib and pulled out a grumpy baby.

"Daddy?" Leo hushed the baby and turned around to see Alana rubbing her eye.

"What's wrong Princess?" Leo asked her as he led her back to the kitchen to put on some coffee.

"I had a nightmare again about how mama hurt me." She whimpered.

Leo kissed her forehead and offered her a smile. "Want to help me cook breakfast?"

"Step away from the kitchen Valdez," a voice growled as am arm wrapped around his waist.

"It's Valdez-Zhang," Leo corrected softly as he turned to kiss the man behind him.

Frank grinned, "Yes you are."

Hazel frowned, "No sex in the kitchen. I thought we went over this already."

"It was just a kiss!" Leo turned red.

Frank and Hazel laughed at his expense. Leo frowned, "Kyle, you love me right?"

Kyle giggled happily causing Leo to smile. "Yeah, I love you too."

XXX

"Percy," Artemis said, "can I talk to you?"

Percy scowled, he was still pretty upset with her because of earlier and really didn't want to talk to him.

"Talk then." Percy said, "You should be able to say what you want in front of my hunters."

Artemis scowled, "Listen here boy, this information needs to stay secret. It is strictly Olympian business."

"I would never keep anything important from my hunters," Percy growled. "There are no secrets between us."

"You dare talk down to me!" Artemis roared, "You're such a boy!"

"Well guess what? I am a boy and I'm proud to be one and not a shallow, selfish girl like you are!"

Thalia groaned and rolled her eyes, they've been fighting nonstop the second they were on the road together. It was terrible.

Jason and Nico put their hands on Percy's shoulder and the son of Poseidon calmed down.

"I'm done with you Artemis," Percy spat. "Come on boys, set up camp and do not let any girl in. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the boys choired.

Percy groaned and sat next to the fire in his camp. He hated fighting but whenever he saw Artemis this bad side of him always appeared. There was something about her that made him change and he hated it. She didn't deserve the words he said to her no matter how much truth was there, especially from him.

He was much younger and less experienced then she was and he did have a grudging respect for her. She wanted girls to appear as strong as men but Percy didn't think that she was going about it correctly. For one thing she was sexist. She would abandon a child because he was a boy. Percy didn't agree with that.

He would never leave a little girl by herself to suffer. He would help her. He loved kids and he saw past gender to see kids to their fullest potential.

But he supposes she was right when she said that the younger kids should stay out of the battle. He wouldn't risk innocent lives because of pride. He knew that if he sent any of his cubs out they would only get in the way and result in a lost life.

Tomorrow he would bring the younger kids to Leo so Leo could care for them. It was for the best. If something happened to him and his hunters he wanted the littlest ones to have a chance at a normal life.

XXX

So… what did you think? I'm saying this now, I WILL NOT STAND FOR FLAMES! IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBE THEN I DON'T CARE. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO INSULT MY PAIRING CHOICES AND IF THIS CHAPTER MAKES YOU STOP READING THEN GOOD! I DON'T WANT FLAMERS READING MY HARD WORK. SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP ABOUT IT BEING WRONG AND LEO AND FRANK WOULD NEVER BE TOGETHER BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, PERCY AND ARTEMIS WOULD ALSO NEVER BE TOGETHER IN THE CANON.


	11. Goodbye Kids

Story: Forbidden Love

Pairings: Percy x Artemis

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6- NONE

Chapter 7- Aries and Aquila (Twins, 3, male and female) James (Jamie) (5, Male)

Chapter 8- NONE

Chapter 9- Layla Adams (6, Female), Delya Adunet (7, Female)

Chapter 10- Isaiah (5, Male), Zaida (7, Female), Evelina, Alana, Lesli (2, Female), Kyle (4 mos. Male)

Chapter 11- Acai Georgica (7, Female)

Chapter 11:

"But Percy! You promised you wouldn't leave us behind!" Hinata cried gripping onto his leader's shirt tightly.

Percy gave him an apologetic smile. "I don't want to but I won't let you get hurt. You haven't had enough training."

Haru started sobbing, "I swear I train really hard!"

Percy smiled at him, "That's why you're staying. It's your job to keep all these boys safe. Do you think you can handle it?"

Haru's eyes lit up and he nodded. "I'll do my best."

Dylan and Jamie were in Damien and Alexander's arms, the older boys not wanting to let go afraid to never see them again.

"Don't leave us."

Jason gave the smallest boys a smile. "Don't worry. Leo is a great guy. I trust him."

Thalia kneeled next to the smaller girls and hugged them, "Be brave. Hazel will take really good care of you warriors."

Layla threw her arms around Thalia and started sobbing. Delya and a seven year old girl named Acai joined the hug.

Percy and Artemis led the way to a large cottage house in the woods and Percy knocked on the wooden door.

A small boy opened the door and frowned. "Daddy! Some strange people are at the door!" he called making sure that no one would be able to get through the door.

"One sec!" a voice called back. A couple seconds later Leo appeared with a little boy on his hips. He smiled as soon as he saw Percy. "Hey, what brings you here? Another brat to take off your hands?"

Percy shook his head amused as the small boy at Leo's feet protested about being a brat.

Leo frowned when he noticed Artemis and two groups of Hunters. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk inside?" Percy asked.

Leo eyed the large mass of teenagers on his yard and hesitated before nodding. "Are you hungry? I was just about to make lunch."

"Yes please," Percy nodded. "We could use a homemade meal before going into battle."

Leo faltered. "Battle? Again? Geez Perce, are you ever going to just settle down. Raise the next generation of heroes?"

"You know I could never do that." Percy smiled. The large group of people entered the cottage and sat in a large sitting room.

"Percy!" an excited voice said and a seven year old girl jumped into Percy's arms.

"Hello Zaida." Percy said affectionately. Artemis couldn't help but smile at the sight of Percy with a little girl in his arms.

Leo motioned Percy, Thalia, Jason and Nico to follow him to the kitchen while everyone else remained sitting in an awkward silence.

Artemis smiled kindly at Zaida, "Where is your mother?"

"Mommy's at work. She and Papa work in Olympus and Daddy stays at home and takes care of us."

"Papa?" Annabeth frowned. The other girls stared at her not realizing she was there.

Piper frowned and scowled. "I know Hazel was a slut."

Isaiah, the boy who opened the door, scowled. "Mommy is a good and nice person. She works so hard."

Zaida pulled her brother into her arms and glared at Piper. "Don't listen to her Isaiah. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Just then a blur of blond rushed in followed closely by a red and brown blur.

The blonde, Evelina or Eve as she was called was the oldest of the three two year olds started complaining. Lesli, the red haired blur screamed at the blond while the brunette, Alana, just ignored her sisters and stared at the strange people in the house.

Alana tugged on Isaiah's hand. "Who are they?"

"You remember Percy, right? These are his Hunters. The people who saved you."

Alana smiled cutely, "Oh yeah. Daddy told me many stories about them before bed. They rescued Yumi. She's so cute."

"Yumi? That's out sister!" Haru said running over to her. Hinata at his feet.

Alana smiled, "You look like her. She's our neighbor."

"I want to see her again. Let's ask Percy!" Haru ran toward the room Percy had gone in.

"Percy! I want to see Yumi!" Haru said interrupting whatever conversation was going on.

Leo smiled at Haru and kneeled in front of him. Kyle stared at Haru with big eyes and giggled. "How about I take you to visit her tomorrow? How does that sound?"

Haru looked at Percy. "You're still leaving?"

Percy smiled. "I love you, you know that. I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you."

Haru started to cry, "I want to be with you though."

Percy gave him a pained smile, "I hate having to be apart from you boys. But I need you to stay with Leo. Please? You will be able to see your sister whenever you want."

Haru flung his arms and legs around Percy and held him tightly. Leo smiled and hugged Kyle closer to him. It must be very painful for the boys to separate after all the trauma they endured in their lives.

XXX

Hazel and Frank sighed and entered their house. Frank was untying his tie and Hazel was removing her jacket when they both froze.

"Leo! Where'd all these little kids come from?" Hazel called.

Leo poked his head through the door frame and smiled shyly. "These are Hunters. Percy and Artemis' Hunters. They asked if I would take care of them while they went on a dangerous mission. I said I would."

"I want Percy!" Hinata cried running up to Leo. "Mr. Leo? Is a woman. Is she going to hurt us?"

Hazel's heart sunk when she heard the fear in the boy's voice. She would never hurt a child.

Leo smiled and ruffled his hair. "She's nice. Don't worry."

Dylan yawned, "I'm tired." The rest of the Hunters nodded. They all looked sad and helpless and scared at being away from their Hunter family.

Leo smiled at them, "Sure." He knew they must be exhausted from everything that happened.

XXX

Percy and Artemis felt like they had a gaping hole in their hearts. It was for the best but that didn't make it hurt any less.

All the Hunters huddled together in silence. Boys and girls, not shouting or arguing. No one was demeaning the other gender.

It was nice. Something felt nice. Like they belonged.

Tomorrow they would be in danger. But today it was the last day of peace.

XXX

So, how was it? Please review with thoughts and ideas! What do you think of the story so far? The Percy x Artemis will start now so sorry for waiting.


	12. Sex Diseases

Story: Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Pairing: Percy x Artemis

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6- NONE

Chapter 7- Aries and Aquila (Twins, 3, male and female) James (Jamie) (5, Male)

Chapter 8- NONE

Chapter 9- Layla Adams (6, Female), Delya Adunet (7, Female)

Chapter 10- Isaiah (5, Male), Zaida (7, Female), Evelina, Alana, Lesli (2, Female), Kyle (4 mos. Male)

Chapter 11- Acai Georgica (7, Female)

Chapter 12- Russeues (16, Male), Catalina (7, Female)

Chapter12:

"This way," Percy whispered motioning for the Hunters to get lower to the ground. Artemis had her Huntresses in the trees and soon the entire clearing would be surrounded so they could retrieve their belongings.

Earlier, since Artemis grudging accepted travelling during the night, both groups set up camp in the middle of a clearing in the woods. They had all abandoned camp to hunt, train, or set up traps and when they returned they found the entire clearing covered with monsters.

Last time they leave their camp site unprotected. Maybe they had gotten arrogant thinking that nothing would steal from them.

"On my mark," Thalia called out to the Huntresses on her side. She nodded at Alexander who was below her with his group of hunters. "Fire!"

Chaos erupted and soon they were in a battlefield of dust. Suddenly Dante started giggling madly.

"That was awesome!" Blake agreed. Thalia started laughing as well.

"What now?" Percy questioned the sanity of his Hunters and Artemis' Huntresses.

"You probably don't want to know," Nico muttered.

"Clean up guys!" Dante called out, "Tiger cubs and snake eggs, you guys are on patrol duty," he said to the lowest ranked boy's right after Cubs and Foxes.

The 4 boys obediently followed orders.

Once they were all packed they regrouped. "Let's check out the places closest to the Roman camp first," Artemis suggested.

Percy nodded his agreement, "There might be a beach or water sources near there so I could question the fish."

"Well then, we should run all night and once we reach Ohio we'll rest for a couple hours and then continue." Artemis continued.

Percy nodded knowing that if they ran for too long without stops they become more vulnerable. "Jason, Nico, I need you to gather as much information as you can from outside sources. Nico, you can shadow travel so I suggest asking around and talking to the people who died in the raid. Jason, you fly around, find anything suspicious and ask the birds what they saw."

"Yes sir," both boys of the big three said.

"Dante and Cole, try to find that kid who we helped in Rome. Russeues Vantage. I think that was his name. Anyway, he still owes us for helping him rescue him from that giant or something. He was really good at recon. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir," both Dragons said, saluting respectfully.

"I expect all six of you back by sunrise whether you find something or not. We should be in Ohio, the same place we camped last time. Dismissed."

Nico took Jason's hand and both boys disappeared into the shadows. Dante waved his hand over himself and Cole and they both shimmered into thin air.

Percy turned to Artemis, "I expect your Hunters can protect us until my men return."

"Of course," Artemis started to sneer but thought better and settled on a look of distaste.

Percy turned to his men again. "Owen, Damien, and Alexander, you are to run ahead and set up the camp in Ohio, same place as last time. We can't afford to waste time. Patrol the area and take turns resting. Once we arrive you are to keep watch and once we leave you clean up. Make sure monsters don't follow us and question any suspicious characters."

"Yes sir!" The remaining Dragons said. The three of them raced out with amazing speed.

Percy turned to Artemis, "Shall we go?"

Artemis rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile. Percy just sent away his strongest and trusted Artemis' Hunters to protect him and the rest of his men if the situation called for it.

Maybe working together won't be so bad.

XXX

Once everyone had gathered together in Ohio they turned their attention to the strange boy Cole and Dante had with them and the little girl Jason and Nico had with them.

Artemis frowned, "You didn't kidnap her, did you?"

Jason frowned, "Of course not. This is Catalina; she's a demi-god, child of Flora, the Goddess of flowers. We came across her mother and she dumped her on us claiming her father died. The only was she would help us is if we took her daughter with us."

"We did get some interesting information though. The Gods are being corrupted or something. They're turning against each other. Venus and Aphrodite are preparing for war against Cupid for no good reason at all. They are unconscious of the fact that they are preparing for war as well. Flora thinks it is a disease going around. The same one that wiped the Incans out. First take care of the Gods they pray to then it will eat the believers leaving no trace." Nico informed.

"We still don't know who brought it to the United States yet. We also have no idea what the cure is. All I know is it is going to spread to all the Gods. Including us." Jason blushed, "Though we'll be the last to get it. It spreads though touch and sex and air. Sex being the major cause."

"Since Aphrodite has it already I'm assuming whoever she slept with was working with the man who bombed New Rome. We still don't know why they bombed New Rome though. Anyway, since she is married to Hephaestus and is dating Ares it is only logical that they have it as well."

"Since Ares is the war God it causes more trouble. He will probably attack some major god in anger and World War three will break out."

Percy and Artemis frowned, this was worse than they first thought.

Russeues started laughing from in between Cole and Dante.

"You're kidding, right? This disease has been spreading for centuries and you're just finding it out?"

Percy frowned, "Explain," he commanded.

"It's a disease made to replace the Gods. First capture the existing one and replace it with a single man who will determine everything. Kami, Krishna, Osiris, Mami Wata, Wodan, Sunna, all these Gods and Goddesses and countless more have been captured. They weaken you by plotting you against each other before attacking, a buddy of mine, Carter, who was an Egyptian Demi-God faced this with his sister. They were captured. I was trying to rescue them but got caught by a Greek monster. I was held there for about forty years before you rescued me." He said, "I assumed you knew."

"Why didn't we know is what I want to know," Percy said.

"Russ, can you travel with us and tell us everything you know?"

Russeues shrugged, "I guess. It's lonely all by myself. Besides, who would pass up the opportunity to spend quality time with such cute babes?"

"You are not to touch any of my precious Hunters!" Artemis gasped angrily.

Russ gave her a blank look, "Who said anything about your hunters?"

Realization settled in the Hunters eyes and slowly the boys backed away from Russ.

Russ just laughed and no one could tell if he was joking or not.

XXX

There you go! I hope you enjoy. Please review for more chapters. I'm so excited that I got past 100 reviews. I only got a few flames so far which I expected. I hope this was believable.

Review with:

Ideas

Thoughts

Praises

Single word responses

Please no flames though if you really want to have the decency to do it on your actual account so I can PM you so you can tell me what you disliked about my story.

Anything really.

Lilac Demetrius


	13. Shopping

Story: Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson however I do own the plot which in this case PERCY HAVING MALE HUNTERS. If I did not give you permission then please don't steal it and if you do see someone using my idea please just tell me.

Pairing: Percy x Artemis

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6- NONE

Chapter 7- Aries and Aquila (Twins, 3, male and female) James (Jamie) (5, Male)

Chapter 8- NONE

Chapter 9- Layla Adams (6, Female), Delya Adunet (7, Female)

Chapter 10- Isaiah (5, Male), Zaida (7, Female), Evelina, Alana, Lesli (2, Female), Kyle (4 mos. Male)

Chapter 11- Acai Georgica (7, Female)

Chapter 12- Russeues (16, Male), Catalina (7, Female)

Chapter 13-

Chapter 13:

Percy and Artemis led their Hunters into a mall.

Russ turned and smiled, "We need disguises if we are going to sneak into the HQ!"

The hunters all groaned. Russeues had this wonderful idea of sneaking into some place called the Edorien Empire which basically was the home to the remaining Demi gods and Gods of different cultures.

"Don't you know them? Why do we have to sneak in?" Thalia asked, not that eager to enter a mall filled with sluts and men.

"Because it's been centuries since I went so they probably forgot me. Now listen. The closest entrance to Edorien is located in Florida in one of the rides in Disney, ever heard of it?"

"It's quite a popular place," Percy said.

"Oh good, so you know where to locate it. Anyway, you guys are dressed to- well not modern. You ladies need to show more cleavage and legs. You men need to show more muscle and legs. Maybe some sunglasses or sandals."

"You're insane," Nico stated turning away, the rest of the hunters following him.

Russ pouted; he wanted to see some hunters in revealing clothing dammit! Was that too much to ask?

"I won't show you what the entrance looks like unless you do as I say. It's just shopping." Russ pouted turning away.

Artemis and Percy groaned, it was terrible knowing that they had to rely on such a boy.

"Make it quick," They decided.

Russ slung his arm around Dante and Phoebe. Both hunters growled and resisted the urge to punch him.

"Come on my lovelies. Let's shop for swim wear first."

That suggestion earned him a hard kick in the place the sun doesn't shine courtesy of Dante. "You disgust me," Dante spat walking away without Russ. He turned and looked at the boys. "Snake Eggs and Tiger Cubs, you stay with me, let's go."

Alexander and Damien stood up next to him. "Tigers ranked 'B' are with me and Tigers ranked 'A' are with Damien."

"Snakes ranked 'B' are with Cole, and 'A' goes with me." Owen said.

Percy sighed and waited for Artemis' girls to split up before holding out his hand to her. "I guess we are together then. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Russ, and us."

"Don't forget us!"

Percy blinked, how could he have not noticed Annabeth and Piper were travelling with them? He growled at the before turning and walking towards the mall's entrance.

Shopping was going smoothly until lunch when they all decided to meet up again in the food area.

"Get off of me!" One of Artemis' Hunters screamed as a unknown blond man pinned her against a wall.

"Don't be that was sweetheart." The man cooed, "I will make you feel good, I promise."

Before any of Artemis' Hunters could do anything the man was on the floor bleeding. Percy growled at the man and kicked him for good measure.

"You're despicable." He spat with so much venom that everyone looked shocked. Who knew Percy could look so angry?

Artemis gasped and covered her mouth; Percy saved one of her Hunters without a second thought. True that man obviously meant harm but Percy probably would have done it regardless of whether or not he knew them. He was just that type of person.

The girl Percy saved fell to the floor in tears. Percy helped her up and sat her down so she could calm down.

"That's Claudia, she's new. Her boyfriend abused her when she was still with him. It was only a couple months ago so she is still scared from it." Thalia whispered to Percy.

Percy nodded and concentrated for a second. A rose made completely out of water materialized in his hand. He handed her the flower after freezing it and the cut the man had given her disappeared. She seemed to be more calm and relaxed then Thalia had ever seen her.

Claudia smiled at Percy before bringing the rose to her nose and breathing in the salty aroma.

"It's healing ice. It quickly heals minor wounds and calms you," Percy explained motioning to his hunters. Thalia could spot different ice sculptures on most of the Hunters. Dante and the other Dragons pulled a mini ice Dragon to show Thalia while ice Tigers and Snakes labeled either 'A' or 'B' on it. Some boys had a rounded sphere, an egg while the remaining boys carried a small tiger cub. Instead of the beautiful blue color Claudia had, the boys had a gorgeous electric black color. Thalia was amazed as she watched the small figurines move around. "If kept for long periods of time, emotional damage and trauma starts healing as well. It's highly dangerous though. Only immortals and Demigods can use it."

Claudia gasped as her ice rose turned into a small deer. The deer nuzzled her hand and smiled at her. Percy frowned and took the deer away from her and she suddenly looked sad and scared again.

The deer disappeared and Percy frowned at her, "You are not one of my Hunters, I cannot allow you to keep this."

"Percy, she was happy with it!" Thalia gasped.

Percy looked down, "You don't understand."

"This is what I don't understand! You heal her and then take it away."

"Thalia!" Nico snapped, "He's right. If the figure isn't near Percy at all times it will start attaching it's life to hers and eventually if the figure was smashed or broken she would die."

"You give your Hunters ice figurines that are tied to their life?" Artemis questioned.

"Not exactly. These figures are attached to my soul, Nico's soul, and Jason's soul on top of their respected Hunter. As long as we live, if it breaks then they won't die."

Thalia sighed, boys were confusing.

XXX

Review for cookies! And more chapters!


	14. Why?

Story: Forbidden Love

Pairing: Percy x Artemis

Chapter 1- NONE

Chapter 2- Haru Mihkasu (6, Male), Hinata Mihkasu (4, Male), Yumi Mihkasu (Baby, Female), Cole Triad (14, Male), Dante Choi (16, Male), Edward Calkins (11, Male). Alice, Aralina, Harold

Chapter 3- NONE

Chapter 4- Dylan Erikson (5, Male), Eli (9, Male), Owen (15, Male), Alexander and Damien (Twins, 16, Male), Blake Kelson (13, Male)

Chapter 5- NONE

Chapter 6- NONE

Chapter 7- Aries and Aquila (Twins, 3, male and female) James (Jamie) (5, Male)

Chapter 8- NONE

Chapter 9- Layla Adams (6, Female), Delya Adunet (7, Female)

Chapter 10- Isaiah (5, Male), Zaida (7, Female), Evelina, Alana, Lesli (2, Female), Kyle (4 mos. Male)

Chapter 11- Acai Georgica (7, Female)

Chapter 12- Russeues (16, Male), Catalina (7, Female)

Chapter 13- Claudia

Chapter 14-

Chapter 14:

"Ahh, so good! Faster! Deeper! Please my master!" A woman's voice called out.

The Hunters all froze and blushed as moans filled the air. Russ laughed at their reactions.

"What did you expect? It is a hotel." Russeues chuckled.

"Why are we here again?" Dante was starting to question Russ' sanity.

"You may like sleeping on the cold, hard ground but I sure as hell don't! We will be staying here for the night." Russeues said.

"And why are we watching that?" Artemis asked, grossed out.

"It's called porn and it helps relaxation. I was shown it a couple years ago and now I'm hooked. Seeing that you all have sticks shoved up your asses, and believe me it is annoying, I decided to help you relax."

"You're sick!" Alexander growled as he covered the younger kid's eyes as well as his own.

"I have to agree with the boy, this is derogatory." Claudia said.

"Please refrain from using big words. My English isn't that good." Russeues admitted rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"Obviously. Now we will be outside and we'll wake you up in the morning when we're ready to leave."

"W-what? You're going to leave me all alone?" Russeues stuttered, he could hold his own in a fight but he really hated the thought of being left alone.

Nico frowned, "What? You afraid of the dark?" he teased.

"N-no!"

Artemis and Percy turned to leave.

"Wait! I'll stay," Jason said grabbing Nico's arm, "We'll both stay."

Percy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"We can't have him die. What if a monster attacks?"

Percy shrugged, "Do as you wish."

Once they all left Russeues smiled gratefully at the two men trapped in boy bodies. "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you. A guy can only travel with virgins for so long before going crazy." Jason scoffed. "Now turn up the volume."

XXX

Percy took a seat next to Artemis and handed her a cup filled with steaming tea.

He could see the worry in her eyes. Maybe underneath her cold, hating exterior there was a caring woman.

"I hope my Hunter's aren't to scarred by that display that boy pulled in the hotel!" she sneered.

Percy frowned, maybe he spoke to soon and she was every bit the cold witch he thought.

Artemis turned towards Percy; her auburn hair glowed in the moonlight (Russ refused to sleep during the day).

"Do you think it will hurt?" Artemis asked, her voice was uncharacteristically small and vulnerable.

Percy bit his bottom lip, "What will hurt?" but he had a feeling he already knew.

"The disease. It's only a matter of time until it gets us. It has already started spreading through Camp Half-Blood. I was IMed right before you came out of the building by Chiron. He said that he is going to separate the infected." She hesitated before looking away, "He said they were in a lot of pain. Emotional and physical. Like everything bad they did or everything that ever hurt they surfaced and Chiron believes the disease feeds off of that."

Percy nodded, "It makes sense. The Gods and Demigods probably regret a lot. Do you know how it started?"

Artemis blushed, "A couple camper kind of- you know- outside of camp and contracted the disease. Now a simple touch infects them."

"Do you think Leo and Hazel and Frank contracted the disease?" Percy asked worriedly. He couldn't imagine his clan without the little cubs.

Artemis looked down, "I think all the God's are panicking. Nothing is being organized."

Percy stared into the fire in front of him. What could he do? He could send Nico and Jason to Olympus but they were minor Gods. He could go but then how was he supposed to find the place in Disney.

"I-I don't know what to do," Artemis admitted immediately looking away ashamed.

Percy shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "Neither do I." he whispered.

"I don't want my Hunter to suffer the disease." Artemis sounded sure with that statement. "I don't want any of your Hunters to contract it either. They seem like decent people."

Percy chuckled, "They're my family. They've already had to endure so much. I want to keep them safe. No matter what. But I admit those girls of yours are growing on me. How about when this is all over we all play a game together. Looser will have to cook and clean dinner."

"I hope your hunters know how to cook then, I don't want my precious Hunters getting food poisoning."

Percy's laughter filled the air. He gave Artemis a lopsided grin, "In your dreams!" he was about to say when he caught her forest green eyes. They looked untamable yet there was some sort of dignity and power held deep inside them. Percy was shocked for a second, who would have thought such an aristocratic Lady look so dangerous?

Artemis smiled as Percy's laugh echoed through her mind. That annoyingly adorable smile on his face seemed so carefree but his sea green eyes held so much pain and hurt. She could tell he had been through a lot.

Artemis and Percy noticed they were staring at each other and looked away blushing.

Artemis cleared her thought, "I was meaning to ask you. Why did you start the boys Hunters?"

Percy looked at her confused, "To help abused and hurt boys. To give them purpose." He answered simply.

"But why you? Did someone hurt you? Is that why?" she pressed.

Percy looked away, he considered not telling her but felt as if he could trust her. "…Yes…"

Artemis hid her shock and waited for him to continue.

Percy lay on his back and looked up at the stars. "I was-I," he frowned not knowing how to phrase it. He closed his eyes, he never told anyone before because he was afraid to be treated differently. "When I was ten years old… when I was ten I was… I was raped by a woman. My mother was away on business so my step father, who would also hurt me, decided that it would be a good day to cheat on mom. He brought this-this cruel woman to our house and I had to hear them go at it for hours. The entire house smelled like cigarette smoke. I remember that pretty clearly. I was scared. I could escape because I didn't have enough energy. Gabe, that was my step dads name, refused to feed me for the time mom was gone. Anyway, the woman saw me on her way home and just gave me a grin." Percy shuddered at the memory.

Artemis frowned, how dare anyone treat their hero like that and get away with it.

"She came back one day when I was left alone. Mom and Gabe were at work and I had just gotten back from school. Thinking she was the babysitter I let her in. Only once I opened the door did I recognize her. She had this- this bag full of sex toys. And she dragged me to my room and…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

Percy gave her a small smile, "Hey, don't cry. I'm stronger now because of her."

Artemis touched her cheek unaware of the tears that flowed down them. "I'll kill her!"

Percy just smiled, "Hera already took care of her. She might not act like it but she does have a soft spot for abused demigods. Don't tell her I told you that. She read my thoughts when she first met me and after talking with me she went off to punish the woman. I never like woman after that moment. I feel uneasy around them. And then Annabeth was there and I thought maybe I could rely on woman and they weren't all out to get me. She hurt me more than the woman who raped me did. Zoe and Rachel, Bianca and Thalia, Clarisse and Hazel, Reyna and Hera. I do trust woman. I just can't open my heart completely to one. Not anymore. Not after what Annabeth did to me, that is why I swore off love. I would swear off sex and be a virgin God like you but I can't because of that woman who raped me."

Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy and held him tightly. "Don't think this sob story will make my Hunters go any easier on yours. I hope you're prepared to clean dishes."

Percy closes his eyes and hugged her. A smile crossed his pink lips. He felt lighter light a burden was lifted off of his shoulders. He laughed again, "Wouldn't dream of it."

XXX

Guys, I'm so excited to hear that Nico is gay! If you don't believe me read The House of Hades. Nico loves Percy but Percy loves Annabeth. Nico is jealous of Annabeth. It's so sad. Anyway, I'm looking for pairings for Nico and Jason (They aren't actually Hunters; they just travel with Percy because they can).

Vote:

Nico x Russeues (I wasn't sure about putting him with an OC)

Nico x Jason (I like Slash, really. But I don't want to make people uncomfortable because Jason isn't gay)

Nico x A god (Not Percy or Artemis because I'm putting those two together in this)

Oh, and whoever posted this: (Which I took as a flame the first time I read it, sorry but I did get a lot of flames for my Leo x Hazel x Frank chapter. Actually, I couldn't tell whether or not this was a flame.)

_NO. HEY. IT IS SUPER WRONG AND AWFUL. LEO CANNOT BE WITH FRANK PR HAZEL. DEFINITELY NOT BOTH. NO. WRONG. HE NEEDS TO BE WITH NICO GODSDAMNIT. EUPULGH. besides that is an awesome pairing though. If Nico died. Wait but then I'd want Leo and calypso. So if calypso died too. Then he can join Frazel._

Sorry but, Leo is taken. So no Leo x Nico. I know polygamy is looked down upon but that makes them who they are.

Jason:

Jason x Nico (Again, read above.)

Jason x Reyna (I forget what I did with Reyna)

Jason x a God (Preferably a minor God)

Jason x OC (Give me a character name, age, gender, looks and maybe a backstory)


End file.
